


Obvious

by Dusklight1



Series: 5+1 Superstyle [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Lena knows, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, correction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusklight1/pseuds/Dusklight1
Summary: To be fair, she didn't technically put two and two together on her own; Lena had found out about Clark Kent from Lex's files, and, well, when Kara Danvers said Kent was her cousin...it was kind of obvious. But even if shehadn'tread the file-it was just far too obvious!--" Um, if you have a parking ticket, I can have it validated for you."" Oh, no, no, no. That's fine, I flew here. On... On a bus."--Or, Lena attempting to keep a straight face through the multitude of utterly unbelievable exuses Kara comes up with.--Or, five times Kara made a (horrendous) excuse, and one time she didn't.





	Obvious

  _I. Bus_

 

" Oh, no, no, no. That's fine, I flew here. On... On a bus," Kara stuttered, fidgeting with her glasses and looking anywhere but at the woman in front of her.

Lena blinked, blinked again. How was this woman a superhero, with such a truly _terrible_ poker face? How had no one figured it out? Was she surrounded by idiots? For Christ sake, the girl worked at a _news company._

" Flew, haha, yeah, flew, cause the bus, it was, uh, going so fast..like..flying?," Kara added.

Lena just nodded as though everything Kara had just said made absolute, perfect sense. Kara beamed. And then Lena showed her the alien detection device, and that bright smile was replaced with a look of horror, and..fear. For reasons she didn't want to think too hard about, Lena found she missed that smile.

* * *

_II. Vest_

 

Despite the fact that Lena knew without doubt Kara is bulletproof, that the bullet wouldn't even leave a mark on Kara's sun strengthened skin, she found herself irrationally afraid for the other woman's well being, if only for a moment. She watched Kara disarm the masked man, saw the man run, saw Kara drop the gun. When Kara turned to face Lena, Lena attempted to look suitably horrified; after all, her ( _bulletproof_ ) friend was just shot in front of her.

" Kara oh my god are you ok? That man shot you, where are you bleeding?," Lena rushed out, hoping she sounded appropriately frantic.

Kara just looked confused, before she stammered," Oh, uh, right, shot, I was shot, but, vest! I mean, I'm wearing a vest! See?"

And with that, Kara pointed to the hole in her shirt, through which a cobalt mesh-like material could be seen. Kara went on to ( _totally convincingly_ ) explain how because she was a reporter, she got into dangerous situations and so her sister, who was FBI, had given her a bullet proof vest to wear.

" So going out to lunch with me is such a dangerous affair you felt you needed a bullet proof vest?," Lena joked.

Apparently, Kara didn't realize she was joking, because she immediately let loose a torrent of apologies and ' _No that's not what I meant'_ s and ' _Of course I don't think you're dangerous, er, that being with you is dangerous, I mean-_ 's.

" Kara, Kara it's ok, I know that's not what you meant, I was joking, I promise," Lena assured her.

" Oh, that's good. I wouldn't want you to think I don't want you to be my friend," Kara replied, looking relieved.

 _Friend_  echoed in Lena's head. She diligently refused to identify the emotions that word caused to swirl in her gut.

* * *

  _III. Costume_

 

Lena had been stunned to find it. Honestly, she didn't even know if Kara was _trying_ to hide it anymore. She'd been over at Kara's apartment watching some movie or other,( _honestly she had no clue what they were watching because Kara was pressed to her side and laying her head on her shoulder, so, yeah_ ), when she'd needed to use the restroom. Well, that was what she said. In reality, she needed to splash water on her face until she looked like a normal human being instead of a tomato. _Anyways_ , when she got into the bathroom, it was _right there,_ tossed over the lip of the tub, innocent as you please, as though a fucking _supersuit_ belonged half in half out of the bathtub. So as soon as Lena had finished restoring her face to a normal temperature and color, she walked back into the living room and said-

" You left your clothes in the bathtub."

" Hmm? Bathtub? Wha.. _clothes in the bathtub!?_ You-haha-you, uh, you mean my _Halloween_ costume? Ha, oh, yeah, that, that would be a, a normal thing..to be..in the bathroom? Cause I got it wet.."

There are a number of things Lena could have said to that, and she knew at least four of them would cause Kara to blush and stutter; however, she settled on," Halloween was a month ago dear."

" _Whaaat,_ psh, I know that. I had a..a..a costume party! Yeah, a costume party, and I went as Supergirl!," Kara stammered, before gaining a satisfied look at what she believed to be a fantastically smooth save.

It took all of Lena's considerable will power to refrain from hysterically laughing, and she barely managed to get out an,"Oh, that's nice," without cracking a rib.

* * *

_IV. Plumerias_

 

It had been late; one or two in the morning, in fact. Lena's office light was one of the only lights still shining in her building. Still, she couldn't go home, not yet. That night, or rather, that morning, she had decided to go through any files she could find related to Cadmus. That was a grave mistake. There were over a thousand files with the word Cadmus somewhere in them. Why had Lena thought this was a good idea again? Right, because Kara asked her to..and she was a pushover. Lena had half fallen asleep when she heard the familiar _tap-tap_ that heralded Kara landing on the balcony.

" Miss Luthor? Uh, are you ok?," she called out.

Lena blearily opened her eyes, muttering ' _come in Kara,'_  before flopping her head back down on the keyboard.

" I-I-I'm not Kara, Miss Luthor," Kara stuttered rather unconvincingly.

" Of course not," Lena muttered, and the sarcasm went right over the other woman's head.

" Why are you here so late? You should be asleep.." Kara murmured, eyebrows scrunching in concern.

No, it was too much, Lena couldn't deal with it right then, she was too tired for that level of adorableness. She couldn't, it was too much, she was going to slip up and say something she shouldn't, she knew it.

" I'll take you home if you want."

" Why, we haven't even been on a date and you're offering to take me home; I knew you moved fast, but that's practically light speed," Lena mumbled sleepily.

Whoop, there it is. Kara's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, looking for all the world like a fish. A dorky, adorable fish who Lena knew she shouldn't be around in her sleep deprived state. Not if she wanted to keep her friendship intact.

" Uh-um-I-I meant drop you off at your apartment," she stuttered.

Eyes casting about for some way to change the subject, Kara spotted the plumerias in a vase on Lena's desk.

" Those are pretty flowers," she rushed out.

" They're called plumerias," Lena said, all the while thinking,' _but you already knew that.'_

" They re-," Kara started, before Lena finished,"-mind you of your mother, yes, I've been told."

Kara blinked, confused. She clearly didn't remember having that very conversation with Lena a few months ago. Lena just hid a smile in the crook of her arm. 

* * *

_V. Coffee_

 

Lena was beyond relieved when Kara caught her. She honestly hadn't been sure her friend would get to her in time; thankfully, they had, and Lena had not become a pavement stain. If not for the initial reason, Lena might've found her position more pleasant. As it was, she couldn't _not_ smirk at the startled faces of the thugs when Kara flew her back up to the balcony. A handy application of snark and super breath later, and the thugs were down for the count. And of course, Lena couldn't leave well enough alone. She had to know what new and terrible excuse Kara would invent.

" How did you know?"

" I was..having coffee with Kara Danvers, when you called," Kara said, glancing away.

" Well that's lucky," Lena replied, unable to keep a laugh out of her voice.

Something in the back of her mind felt like she'd be jealous, if she didn't know Kara Danvers and Supergirl were one and the same person. Lena quickly shoved that thought away, refusing to dwell on it. She'd been doing that a lot, lately. The feeling of anxiety in her chest slowly faded, replaced by a quickly growing warmth. The tension slowly bled out of her, and she smiled. Then, Lena remembered; she had important news for Kara.

" Erm, I’m glad you’re here. There’s something you’ll want to know. Cadmus and the missing aliens—I know where they are.”

Kara beams and Lena doesn't think she could feel any happier.

* * *

+I. Obvious

 

Lena could have counted on the fingers of one hand, _with fingers to spare_ , how many times in her life she had been as anxious as she was then. The latest interview was over, and she and Kara had just been sitting on the couch, the couch Lena was starting to think of as _their couch_ , when Lena decided to go for it. Throwing all caution to the wind, she had asked Kara on a date. Kara's mouth dropped open, but she remained silent. Until she finally stammered out-

" Y-you want to go on a date, with, with _me_?"

Lena winced. Clearly that had been an awful idea and she really wished she could melt into the floor. Or spontaneously combust. Anything to escape Kara's dumbfounded expression of disbelief.

" Well, yes. I do. Actually, at least half of our lunch-dates were meant to be _real_ -dates but you never seemed to catch on and I didn't want to push you. That, and there were several times when you ran out on our lunches with such excuses as,' _I'm sorry, I have a...a thing, right now, at this time,'_  or, and my personal favorite,' _Oh no, I forgot to iron my, my plants! Yeah, ironing,'_. So..I just assumed you didn't really want to spend time with me, but were too nice to say so," Lena explained.

" And now," Lena added," I've probably messed our friendship up for good."

" No, no of course you haven't! But..I can't go on a date with you-," Kara started, and Lena felt crushed.

" Right, of course, I understand," Lena interrupted, not wanting to draw this out any further.

" No, no, that's not-please, just let me finish?," Kara begged.

Then, Kara stood up, unbuttoned her shirt, took off her glasses, and loosed her hair from its pony tail. Likely, that was supposed to be an awe inspiring moment, full of gravitas and symbolism, the Super revealing her true identity to the Luthor. Lena simply sat there, frozen, as Kara explained that she couldn't go on a date with Lena, and, hopefully, have a serious relationship with her, if she wasn't being completely honest with her.

" And it's not that I didn't trust you, really, I do, I just wasn't allowed to tell you but I've decided screw the rules and-"

" FINALLY!!!"

" Uhwuh?"

" Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to tell me!?," Lena yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

" You _knew_!? How did you know!? I'm so sneaky, and I never did any super stuff in front of you, and-"

" Kara you told me you flew to my office on a bus! You left your blood-and-who-knows-what-else-stained super suit _laying in the bath tub_! You told me you were wearing a bullet proof vest, one that just so happened to be _bright blue_! And on the subject of the vest, for future reference? You can still be injured when you are shot, even if you're wearing a bulletproof vest; it leaves a bruise at the least. Oh, not to mention, we had the same conversation about plumerias, _twice,_ once in your super suit and once in your cardigan! Furthermore, you just so happened to be getting coffee at eleven at night? And, when I said you must be inhuman for not liking mustard, you immediately started saying how you were a human, born on the planet earth to parents who also were human like all other humans and _certainly not an alien_! And-," Lena ranted, only to stop when she saw the crushed look on Kara's face.

" I thought I was sneaky! Winn said so! He said I was the sneakiest! The _sneakiest,_ Lena! But you knew all along cause I apparently can't keep a secret! Was I really that obvious!?," Kara whined.

Lena grinned, pulling Kara in for a hug, before saying," Very. But, would going out for potstickers make you feel better?"

" On a _real-_ date?"

" Well, if you want to, I mean, it doesn't have to be one if you don't want it to be that's fine I'm fine with tha-," Lena cut off, lightly touching her cheek.

Her cheek. Where Kara just kissed her. Kara, who she faintly realized was accepting her offer to go out for potstickers on a _real-_ date. Kara, who maybe one day she could call her girlfriend. Lena couldn't stop smiling.

" You kissed me," she said, stunned and ecstatic.

" Yeah, well, I've been told we should kiss the girls we wanna kiss. And you're the girl I wanna kiss. Obviously," explained Kara.

" Obviously," echoed Lena.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, so this is new. Never wrote for Supergirl before, though I watch the show religiously ( _along with Smallville, though that one has ended_ ), and ship Supercorp ( _clearly_ ). The only thing I actually write for is Harry Potter, so, yeah, this is new.


End file.
